Pillows of various types are known, designed to provodie for support of the neck and head of a person lying face up, the end purpose being that the neck and head are supported generally in the respective positions that they would occupy when the person is standing, as distinguished from the conventional bed pillow in which the head is elevated and the neck is bent and thus uncomfortably stressed. In general, such improved pillows have as a fundamental structural feature a relatively firm portion for supporting the neck and an adjacent relatively soft portion for receiving the head. One such pillow forms the subject matter of the United States patent to Greenawalt, U.S. Pat. No. 3,521,310, wherein is depicted a three-piece pillow having a central resilient portion flanked by opposite side portions, the pieces being laminated together to form the complete pillow. Each side portion is relatively firm and the central portion is relatively soft. Another United States patent is that to Forsland, U.S. Pat. No. 2,880,428, showing a generally wedge-shaped pillow with a larger portion to receive the neck and a sloping portion to receive the head. The larger portion may contain an insert of hard material or an air bag. The United States patent to Jones, U.S. Pat. No. 655,087 shows an older form of pillow using an air bag in conjunction with softer material according to the technology of the times; e.g., feathers, down, etc. In Applicant's corresponding United States application, Ser. No. 520,775, filed Aug. 5, 1983 is disclosed a cylindrical air bag within a cylindrical sleeve of foamed material. This structure lacks provision for integrated head support. The pillows referred to above are somewhat complicated and difficult to manufacture. Other than Jones, however, they do employ resilient elastomer material. Greenawalt uses foamed material, such as urethane, but in the form of blocks of substantial size, together with other disadvantages inconsistent with an efficient and low-cost product. According to the present invention, an improved pillow is easily fabricated from a single rectangular sheet of foamed material folded upon itself or other configure to provide a hollow or sleeve-like member, the adjoining opposite ends of the sheet being adhered to each other and opposed portions or walls of the sheet being squeezed together in a limited area and adhered thereat, the remainder of the member being allowed to retain an expanded form so as to give the formed member somewhat of the shape of a pear lying on its side, having a large end providing a cavity at the expanded portion and a small or neck end at the wall portions adhered together. The cavity contains an air bag which is selectively inflatable to different degrees of firmness to support the neck of the user, the user's head resting on the downhill or neck portion of the "pear". The whole may be covered in a slip or casing of suitable material. A fill conduit for the air bag extends externally of the pillow and is equipped with an air pump of the releasable-check-valve type, such as used in equipment for checking blood pressure. The sheet is of uniform thickness and density throughout and the composite structure thus afforded is simple and inexpensive and lends itself admirably to the purposes intended.